


You Decide

by kyosohmastan



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/pseuds/kyosohmastan
Summary: A collection of Furuba one-shot drabbles based off of prompts submitted to my Tumblr. Includes a lot of Kyo and Tohru fluff. :3Manga spoiler warning!!





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago, I asked Furuba Tumblr to give me some prompts for one-shots, so I thought I would put them here too. So far, I've only done this one and I'm halfway through another one. Hope you enjoy them!
> 
> For this first one, the prompt was "One more thing: Kiss Me" and the pairing requested was Kyo and Tohru. This one takes place in an AU where the curse doesn't break and Kyo is being locked up in the cat house. Tohru sees him off to the Sohma estate, and he has a request for her before they part ways.
> 
> Instagram and Tumblr: @kyosohmastan

If I could’ve stopped time, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I didn’t want to wake up that day. I avoided the day like it was a deadly plague, but time keeps going whether we like it or not. 

I started the day deep in my sorrow. I tried to keep myself in a good mood every morning, but I couldn’t bring myself to that day. Kyo-kun was leaving me forever. I wasn’t only losing a best friend, but someone I loved more than I loved anyone else in the world. And I hadn’t told him that. I thought it over continuously whether I should tell him that day. I didn’t want him going into that prison feeling like he was unloved. At least there was one person who would be thinking of him fondly while he was trapped in there; one person who would visit him every chance she got. I wasn’t going anywhere.

Kyo-kun requested that I escort him to the Sohma estate. The fact that he wanted me with him in his few remaining moments in the outside world gave me butterflies. I was so happy when he asked me that I cried, and he had rolled his eyes and called me a baby. However, there was a glint in his eyes as well that reflected tears.

After we stopped at Shishou-san’s dojo, where I waited outside so Kyo-kun could say goodbye to him in private, we headed to the main house where Akito-san was waiting for him. There was silence between us the entire walk there, but it was comfortable. I think we were both concentrating on taking in our final moments together. Words didn’t need to be said. Just being in each other’s presence was enough.

I wished I could slow down our steps and stall our arrival to the main house, but within minutes, we were there. I stopped in front of the first step to the porch and turned to him. 

He was looking away, his bangs almost covering his eyes. “This is it.”

I let out a breath that was more like a sob. “Yes, it is, um…” I stall, grasping for words. “I’ll miss you so much, Kyo-kun.”

He finally met my eyes, and his own looked lifeless. I hated seeing him like this. “Would I sound weak if I said I’ll miss you too?” 

I shook my head and made a shuddering laugh. “It makes you sound sweet.” I took his hand, and my fingers grazed along his beads, another symbol of his fate. “I-I don’t want to leave you.” Before I knew it, I cried.

He took my hand in his and pulled me towards him. “Don’t be like that. You’re still going to see me when you visit.”

I nodded. But the thing was I was never going to be able to touch him again. I’d see him, but at a distance. I didn’t think that would be enough. I held his hand to my chest and choked down a sob. _Should I tell him, or wait until I come to visit him? Would it be right-?_

“Can you do something for me before I go in?” he asked, taking me out of my reverie.

I tilted my head up and was met with his face inches from my own. When did we get this close? “Anything, Kyo-kun,”

His blush was as bright as a lightbulb. “Feel free to say no, but will you kiss me?”

My eyes reached my brows as soon as he finished. Was I hearing things? “You mean that?”

“Yeah,” he said with more confidence than before. His auburn eyes looked to mine, and he made a smile that didn’t reach the rest of his face. It was the most bittersweet thing I’d ever seen.

There was no questioning it. It’s all I’ve been desiring from him, but I never thought he’d ask me. In response, I lifted myself up on my toes and made my lips meet his. He responded by pressing them to mine, and the feeling of bliss made me close my eyes and savor the moment. I held either side of his neck to keep him close, fighting the desire to press my body to his. His kiss was sweet and tender, everything I’d dreamed it’d be.

I wanted it to go on forever. While we made it last as long as we could, we broke it after an excruciatingly short few minutes. And maybe it was because my emotions were so heightened that I didn’t think it through, but I said, “I love you,” with all the certainty I had.

He looked at me as if he’d come to a revelation. Then his features relaxed, and he smiled. This time, it reached his eyes. “I love you,” he replied, voice so soft it was unrecognizable coming from him. I adored it.

I brought his hand to the back of my lips, inching my fingers under the beads. I stayed there for moments on end in silence, taking in the touch, sound, and smell of him until the inevitable second I had to let him go…for now.


	2. Is That a Threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is That a Threat?" 
> 
> Tohru challenges Kyo to a fight and Kyoru cuteness ensues. :))

Noon had become a ritual as well as a new favorite time of day for her. She’d gotten in the routine of leaving to Kazuma’s dojo on the weekdays to deliver her husband’s lunch. She was so excited to see Kyo every time. She would continuously miss him throughout the day, then be filled with relief when she would see him during lunch and in the evenings when he’d come home and keep her in his arms for the rest of the day.

She hopped along the stone pathway leading to the dojo where Kyo was seeing the middle school class off. She always smiled when she saw him with his children students. He had become so accustomed to working with children that it made her excited for when they would have their own child someday. They didn’t plan to wait much longer.

Once the kids were gone, she entered the spacious room where the mats from the class were still spread out. Kyo was picking them up one-by-one, his back turned to her.

She held the lunch bag behind her back as she tiptoed over to him as quiet as she was able to. Her smile grew with each step, then she plunged onto his back, the bag hitting his chest as she threw her arms around him.

He jumped for a moment, whipping his head back in her direction. “You’re not going to scare me that easily.”

“But you jumped, so I did!” She laughed, hopping off of him. “I did scare you!”

He draped the mats over his arm, his smile mimicking hers. “Okay, you did.” When he met her for a kiss, her heart thumped rapidly like it always did when he kissed her. She never got over it.

She pulled away and held the bag out to him. “It’s fish and rice,” she said, knowing that it’s been his favorite as long as she’s known him.

“Nice,” he replied and took the bag, setting it on the floor beside the mats. “You have any plans?”

“Nope!” she said, rejoining him in the corner of the room like a puppy who had the inclination to follow him. “Why do you ask?” She feigned naivety in a playful manner.

His grin told her that he saw right through her act. “My next class isn’t for another two hours. We can hang out if you want to.”

She clapped her hands. “Of course! I would love to!”

He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. “And what should we do?” he asked.

“Hmm,” she hummed, resting her free hand on the sliver of skin on his chest that his uniform exposed. “We are in a dojo. Practice some of your moves on me!”

He jerked his head back an inch. “Are you nuts? I’ll break you.”

“I’m serious! And I’m not that weak. I can fight!” she said, jumping back from him and holding her fists up.

He laughed and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle it. “You couldn’t hurt a bug, Tohru.”

“But it will be fun,” she said with a small whine in her tone. “Fight me or…I won’t go easy on you.”

He crossed his arms, tilting his head. “Is that a threat?”

“Yes!” she replied with her signature goofy smile that left Kyo weak in the knees. She always used the fact that he could never tell her “no” to her advantage.

“Alright, but I’m not going to go all out on you.” He stepped back, getting into a stance that Tohru had seen him do many times. She watched the muscles in his arms flex as he held them up, morphing his hands into fists.

How was she supposed to fight him while distracted by each move his body made? It certainly wasn’t the time to check him out. She had plenty of other times where she could do that.

She shook her head to make the lingering thoughts go away and copied his stance, holding her arms up and bunching her fists to her chest.

Kyo smiled while checking out her form. “You already need work,” he said and threw a punch that flew past her shoulder.

She jumped with a gasp and made her fist punch the air inches away from him.

He chuckled and grabbed her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Her body felt a rush of tingles at the contact.

“Got you,” he muttered near her ear.

She blushed, an influx of conflicting emotions harboring inside her. She turned and caught his fist as it came towards her. “Got you!” she exclaimed with a puff of her chest. She laughed, the sound so happy, it made the birds in the garden outside sing louder.

He stared at her for a moment with a certain wonder in his gaze. He blinked and drew his leg out, swiping it through her feet.

She yelped as she disintegrated downwards, but she was caught swiftly by a pair of strong arms.

Kyo held her like a child as if she weighed nothing. “The most important advice I can give you if you want to win is to never let your guard down in the middle of a fight.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” She giggled and hopped out of his arms effortlessly. She turned with a jump in her step and pinched her eyebrows together, more determined than ever. “I’m gonna get you this time!” she proclaimed and came surging towards him, throwing punches with no clear aim.

He walked backward with each step she made as she punched in his direction. He caught each throw of her fist in his palm with ease, an amused grin gracing his face.

Tohru groaned with frustration for each punch he caught, swinging again and again even though she was quickly running out of steam. She ventured on, determined to at least make a mark on his chest. A very defined chest that was exposed to her line of vision.

She stared at it, her fist stopping for but a second. It was enough time for him to sweep her off her feet and tackle her to the ground.

She squeaked as his form came down on her. He held himself up by his arms, his leg pressed between hers. He panted softly, and the sound made her flush profusely. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes like she was seeing an angel. She lifted her hand and wiped the sweat off his brow.

He took in a deep breath and met her gaze with his. “You need a lot of work.”

She laughed a sweet, joyful sound. “I’m no match for you, Kyo-kun.” She held his cheeks and moved her lips closer to his. “But I love seeing you fight. I love seeing you so…passionate.”

His eyes softened, focusing on her lips. “That’s not the only thing I’m passionate about,” he mumbled.

She made a smile that lifted her rosy cheeks. Once he pressed his lips to her own, she felt a sense of happiness that came each time he gave her affection. To that day, a year after being together and months after being married, she always felt the same amount of insurmountable love for him as she did from the start. She hoped it never went away.

She moved her lips against his in a careful dance, letting her arms fall beside her head and into her splayed hair.

In the newfound silence, she could hear the sound of someone clearing their throat clearly.

She opened her eyes and looked to the entrance to the dojo where Kazuma was gazing at them, smiling endearingly. “Am I interrupting?” he asked.

Kyo lifted his head, his face turning several shades of red. “N-no, not at all,” he stuttered, lifting himself onto his knees.

Tohru sat up as well and shook her head. “Kyo-kun was just practicing his moves on me.”

Kazuma entered the space, tilting his head. “Kyo, the dojo is not the time or place to practice moves on your wife.”

“Not those kinds of moves!” he responded while jumping to his feet.

Tohru laughed while covering her mouth. It looked like they’d been caught at the wrong time, but she wasn’t too embarrassed. She was proud to have him as her husband, so much so that she never minded public affection with him.

She caught a glimpse of the smile Kazuma still had as he looked to his son, and Tohru concluded that he too was proud of him for having someone to show his affections to.

She took Kyo’s hand in both of hers and kissed the corner of his mouth. His tense limbs turned to goo instantly and left his eyes twinkling with a special sort of joy.

Kazuma’s eyes shifted between the two before settling on Kyo once more. “As long as it makes you happy, you kiss her during breaks as much as you want.” He looked away as he chuckled. “Just not when the children are present, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where I was going with this, but I've always imagined Kyo play fighting with Tohru using his martial arts skills. He would so go easy on her hahaha.


	3. Are You Trying to Seduce Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are You Trying to Seduce Me?"
> 
> It's minutes before Kyo and Tohru's wedding ceremony. With Kyo feeling a lot of anxiety over the ceremony, he attempts to ask Tohru to let him into her dressing room as being in her presence always helps him feel better, but Tohru has other ideas.

With time ticking at a rapid pace, I went down the hallway of the Sohma main house. The guys were urging me to get out there before you did, although I would’ve rather taken a few moments to myself to calm my nerves, but time wouldn’t wait.

I passed several rooms on the way to the front door, halting at the first door to the right. You were in there as I knew that was the girl’s designated dressing room. It was quiet, so it must have been only you in there. I stared at the wooden door, wondering what you could be thinking. Were you as anxious as me? Were you questioning if you should go through with marrying me? That was a thought I didn’t want to have, but it wasn’t impossible.

I touched the surface of the door, listening to any signs of life from the other side. I wondered what would happen if I were to knock. I wanted to see you so badly. Since then and up to now, you’ve always been the one to calm my anxieties by assuring me that everything would be just fine. At that moment, I needed you desperately.

I knocked on the door, relieved to hear a voice. “Who is it?” you asked.

“It’s me,” I said, my voice gravelly. “Can I come in?”

Footsteps hurriedly came towards the door. “Kyo-kun? What are you doing here? You can’t see me before the ceremony!”

I knocked my head against the door. “Tell me you don’t actually believe in that superstition crap.”

“It’s not about the bad luck,” you laughed. “I want the first time you see me in my dress to be when I walk down the aisle. It’ll be a special moment.”

“We can have that special moment right now if you let me in.” I was begging at that point, which made me sound idiotic and desperate for you. Hell, I think I was.

“But…I envisioned you’d first see me during the ceremony,” you said, your voice coming closer. Somehow, I could feel your presence right in front of the door. Without the piece of wood separating us, I could’ve reached out and touched your skin easily.

“At least poke your head out. I really need you right now,” I said. When had I gotten so vulnerable lately? You had that effect on me. To be honest, you still do. You bring out the emotions in me that I don’t like to acknowledge myself. It all started back then, and it’s never stopped.

You sighed, and a moment later, the doorknob turned and the door swung barely an inch open. I peaked through it but halted when half of your head popped out.

I stared, stupidly wide-eyed. I’d never seen you wear so much makeup. You looked stunning. The colors on your face looked so natural. You have an inherent beauty that gives you no reason to wear makeup, but the soft pink colors on your eyelids made your brown eyes vibrant, and the beige color on your lips made them plumper, giving me the overwhelming temptation to kiss them. The products accentuated your features and really flattered you. I’ll never forget how stunning you looked that day.

The corner of your lip tipped up. “Is this good enough?” you asked.

“Barely, but I’ll take it,” I huffed but smiled. “You already look beautiful.”

“You can hardly see me.”

“Still,” I said, inching closer to the crack in the door.

You tilted your neck, letting more of your head hang out. “Why do you need me so bad?”

I swallowed hard. I thought you would’ve figured out based on the fact that I always came to you when I needed consolation. “I’ll be honest, I’m nervous. I thought being with you beforehand would help me feel better.”

“Oh, Kyo-kun,” you cooed in a gentle tone. “Don’t worry. I’m nervous too. We’ll be in front of all our family. We have a right to be anxious.”

I nodded, feeling a little better since you said you were too. However, I didn’t want you to be anxious. “I already feel more at ease by seeing your face,” I said so you wouldn’t worry over me like you always do.

“Good. Same with you,” you replied.

“But…” I drawled, leaning down so my face was inches from yours. “Seeing all of you would make me feel even more better. I’ll let you hold me and maybe,” I took your dainty hand and put it against the side of my neck.

“Let you touch me here and other places too.”

Your one exposed eye widened, and you released a giggle a moment later. “Kyo-kun, are you trying to seduce me before our wedding night? How improper.”

“Who said I wanted to wait?” To my surprise, laughter came from me too, and suddenly all my anxieties drifted away like a piece of wood floating toward a waterfall. I thought right then that maybe I didn’t have to see you to feel at peace. I could just see a sliver of your face and hear your delicate voice and feel a sense of calm. It was enough.

You raised your brow, drifting your exposed shoulder out the crack of the door. “Did I say I wanted to wait?” you said in a low tone I’d never heard come out of your mouth before. It left me weak in the knees.

“Are you trying to seduce me now? Because it’s working,” I said, expecting you to let me in at any moment.

“Well, we have to wait. We have a wedding to do. Now go out there. You’ll see me in a few minutes,” you said.

Fair enough. I should’ve thought it was too good to be true. I reluctantly obliged, leaving a kiss on the back of your hand before I left. Again, the simple kiss on your skin was enough. That only meant that my joy would be insurmountable when I kissed those light brown lips in a few minutes.


End file.
